A Girl That Betrayed Konoha
by Gizmo At The Disco
Summary: SakonxOC Akuro Inuzuka Betrayed Konoha. But even threw that Tsunade let her come back to Konoha. Why? No one knows.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Naruto...i wish i did but i dont._**

_**i own Suani Akuro and Ritsuko...no one else.**_

* * *

****

Akuro looked back Orochimaru as he rushed her into Konoha in disguise. "Now Akuro remember what i said ok?" he asked. "m'kay Orochimaru-sama" she nodded running into Konoha. "So damn annoying..." she mummbled being tackled to the ground by someone...or something. Akuro kicked it off seeing it was Akamaru. "Akamaru! gah gomen Aka-san..." she bent down and picked up the dog. "Wheres Nii-san?" she asked the dog. Hana walked up to her "Long time no see Akuro!" she smiled. I "Oi, Hi Onee-san." 'it sucks being the youngest...' /I she thought. "Um i have to go see Tsunade-sama" she said. "Okay Akuro" Hana nodded. Akuro ran off and stopped at the Hokages office.She walked in "Tsunade-sama...Shizune-san!" she said. "Over here" Shizune said wth a smile. Akuro walked over to them "ano...Tsunade-sama...Anko-san told me to bring this to you..."she said handing her a piece of paper. Tsunade unfolded it and nodded. "thank you Akuro, you may go now." Akuro walked out she never felt safe in konoha anymore...not scince the Chunin Exams. Yes she was a chunin but others hated her. She betrayed Konoha and they wondered why Tsunade let her come back. Akuro walked down the street. 'Good thing that Sunai and Ritty-chan still care...Anko...heh i dunno about her...' she looked around feeling like she was being fallowed. Akuro growled "whos there?" she asked. Kiba jumped down. "You know your still an Inuzuka..." he said. "Why should i care im surprised Hana actually talked to me Mom wont even notice me..." she growled. "I could die and no one would care im better off in Oto!"she shook her head. "Well i think Akuro Inuzuka should go back home eh sis?" Kiba smirked. "Oh shut up Baka!" she lauhed "you never change Kibs...".Kibs. the nickname she called Kiba scince she was 3."i have to go see Shikamaru now...damn lazy a-" she began. "watch your language..." kiba reminded her. "yeah yeah" she said running off. Being around sound five has had her vocabulary a little off.Akuro saw shikamaru under a tree and kicked him. "hey lazy...get up" she growled taking a kunai to his neck. "i need your help..."

* * *

Whoosh thats it for now x3 


	2. Betrayal, Agian

_**Dun Dun Dun Chapter 2!**_

_**Betrayed, Agian.**_

Akuro snickered "so Shika-kun...help me or..." she ran the Kunai lightly across his neck. "Die that simple...and if i dont kill you and you somehow manage to kill me...Sakon or Kido-san will kill you..." she licked her lips and smirked.Shikamaru nodded knowing not to argue with Akuro...it was to troblesome anyway.

BR 

Akuro trotted down the street in triumph. Sakon grabed her covering her mouth so she couldnt scream and dragged her into a ally. "Damn it Sakon!" she growled. "ahh Akuro your no fun anymore i remember when you were afraid of Ukon" he sighed. "Shut Up..." she growled.

BR 

"Where Kido-san?and Jirobu and Tayuya?" I asked. "did you find anyone?" Sakon asked. "Yes i did Mr. Bad Attitude." she said proudly."Hmpf stop being so proud Orochimaru-sama told you to find at least 2" he growled. "i know im gonna get 3, it will be easy to get Sunai and Ritsuko." she said in a bored tone. Sakon sighed "what about Tsunade?" he asked. "done. I said Anko wrote the note that she needs to leave town in 2 days." Akuro sneered at Sakons face of defeat.

BR 

They always fighted as kids Sakon used to pull her hair, he got hit so hard he flew across the room but he still teased her.

BR 

"oh also here" she dropped a lipstick container into his hand. "its blue green your running low..." she smirked dodgeing his fist."Your Such and idiot..." Sakon sighed. "oh but thats why you love me"she smirked. "i gotta go" I sighed. "bye Ukon And Sakon." she said running off.

BR 

She stopped infront of Sunai and Ritsuko. "you guys said you would help me with anything right? well i need your help see Orochimaru needs some inside people for an attack on konoha."she said. "You disagree you die."Sunai and Ritsuko nodded. "god Akuro you piss me off sometimes..." Ritsuko sighed.

BR 

Ah Ritsuko Uchiha Akuros Childhood bestfriend.

And Sunai Mitarashi another child hood friend allthough she wasnt as bad temrered as Ritsuko Aka Ritty-chan

BR 

Did ya like it 3 im not done yet though oh no xD


End file.
